Present invention relates to a novel and useful design frame for previewing quilting work.
Quilting requires the assemblage of pieces or patches of material into a pattern or design which are connected by sewing the same together into a unit. Typically, quilting is performed as a group effort requiring the imagination and creativity of many persons.
In the past, quilt designs have been predetermined by the use of stretching and drawing. In addition, quilt patterns have been predetermined by placing pieces of the quilt together on a floor or table in order to visualize the eventual pattern of the quilt. The prior system of laying out the pattern of the quilt has proven to be inconvenient and inefficient, since a great deal of horizontal space in a facility is required to achieve this result.
Many structures has been proposed to support fabric sheets for the purposes of making tapestries and quilts. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 875,261, 895,744, 2,242,386 describes stretcher for supporting sheets of material for the purposes of drying the same following washing or other treatments in which such sheets are contacted by water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,535, describes a vertical embroidery frame utilizing retaining bars which maybe adjusted and which also includes casters for mobility along a surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 940,070, 2,000,397, 4,665,638 describes quilting frames which hold a backing material in a horizontal position in order to allow the sewing of a quilt thereupon. These devices also include means for stretching the backing material to present a smooth and uninterrupted surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,720, 2,318,877, 4,658,521, 6,209,240 show quilting frame stands which holds a quilt backing sheet which is provided with components that are disassembled and reassembled to allow portability and versatility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 991,476, 5,711,098 show quilting frame structures that hold quilts in a horizontal position and that include legs that are collapsible and extendable.
A design frame for previewing a quilting work which is convenient and portable would be a novel and useful item in the field of arts and crafts.